Ready for the Bettys
"Ready for the Bettys" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace and Stacy get to travel with their favorite band only to find out that they're real snobs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb become secret agents for a day after finding one of Perry's secret lair entrances. Now Perry has to protect the boys while trying to stop Doofenshmirtz. Plot Candace and Stacy are listening on Candace’s radio about The Bettys. There’s a contest in which one of the callers to the station will win a trip with The Bettys. They both win, and Candace talks about how much she loves it and more importantly how she doesn’t need to think about Phineas and Ferb. Everyone says goodbye to Candace as she gets on the bus. Stacy and Candace are very excited and Stacy thinks the bus driver will be a “spaced out rocker,” who turns out to be a normal man called Dennis. He also introduces them to Sir Bacon, a pig. They enter The Betty bus and drive off. They open a curtain where the back of the bus is, which is a huge mess. They still love it anyway. Candace and Stacy go crazy when they see The Bettys and their musical instruments. Crash tells them they are writing a song, so she tells Candace and Stacy to be quiet. When Candace and Stacy don’t keep quiet, they trick them into “helping” them write their song by asking them to clean up the bus. After saying goodbye to Candace, the boys go into the backyard to discuss what they will do. As Perry goes on a mission, Phineas asks Ferb where he thinks Perry goes everyday as he puts his hand onto the tree. That turns on the switch to Perry’s lair, and the door in the tree opens. They approach his lair and become surprised with the weapons, armor and the hovercraft car. Phineas thinks Ferb put the whole thing together. Ferb tries to tell him he didn’t, but is interrupted every time he tries to explain. They sit on Perry’s chair for the briefing. As Perry enters his lair he hides beind a chair to keep his secret identity a secret from the boys. Major Monogram sends Phineas and Ferb the coordinates for Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lair, not noticing who they actually are. He notices after the coordinates are sent. After they leave, Major Monogram warns Perry that the boys are in danger. Perry chases after them. After Candace and Stacy finish cleaning, Crash asks them to shred the fan mail. Candace finds a letter from her, and is sad that the band didn't read it. Stacy reminds her that they are helping The Bettys write a song and Candace calms down. Then she sees Phineas and Ferb as they fly past and starts to freak out, but Stacy says that she’s probably just imagining it. After shredding the letters, The Bettys ask them to clean the outside of the bus and in the process the girls almost get hit by a truck. Candace starts to think that the Bettys are just taking advantage of them. Stacy disagrees. Perry approaches the doctor’s lair and does judo on Doofenshmirtz nose. It is not long; however, that the doctor gets Perry in a pickle with a tennis ball server and Perry accidentally activates the 2nd Destruct-inator ray. Instantly, Perry notices the boys approaching and locks Doofenshmirtz in his closet and shoves a mop in his mouth to keep him quiet just before either the boys or the doctor can meet each other. Phineas still says to Ferb that he put the whole thing together. The Bettys ask Candace and Stacy to scrub the toilets. Stacy agrees, but Candace tells them she’s tired of doing their chores for them. She talks to them and then goes and sits down. The Bettys apologize to Candace. Later, Dennis comes in and Candace asks him who’s driving. He shows them and tells them that it is on auto pilot. The 2nd Destruct-inator ray fires at the bridge that the bus is gonna travel on. So the boys are on their way to save the bus, secretly followed by Perry after he ties Doofenshmirtz up and uses the automatic tennis ball machine with mops to gag him (preventing him from finishing his catch phrase), and destroys the ray. Candace sees that and tries to stop the bus, but both normal and emergency brakes are broken, so she tries to ride off another way. The bus falls down, but the boys arrive just in time and use the magnet ray, but it isn’t strong enough to pull it up. So Perry rides off down to the bottom of the bus and use the mechanical hands to help them. They succeed, and ride home, but Perry uses the magnet ray and drops them down to Isabella’s pool. She asks them what they are doing in a serious tone, Phineas replies “That, my friend, is classified information.” They both go home. When Phineas tries to say to their mom, Linda Flynn, what they did, Linda humorously refuses to believe any of it other than when they fell in Isabella’s pool. After the boy's rescue, The Bettys think that Candace did save them, and asks that what they can do. At first Candace asks them to clean up her room, but later The Bettys bring her and Stacy onstage to sing Ready for the Bettys. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Sir Bacon * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Lucy Davis as Crash * Olivia Olson as Crash (singing voice) Uncredited Songs *Ready For the Bettys (song) Goofs *When the Bettys sing, you can see Stacy´s skull on her t-shirt disappears for a second then back. *When Phineas looks down at the co-ordinates for Doofenshmirtz's cave, Major Monogram's arm can be seen on the screen. Then, Major Monogram disappears again when the camera zooms out, and finally Major Monogram pops up from below the screen. *In some scenes of the song, Crash's gloves disappear. *After Ferb says "I give up!" his mouth continues to move as he walks offscreen. Trivia *When Candace and Stacy clean the outside of the Betty Bus, they are shown to almost be crushed by a van from the "Amazing Folding Mattress Company", which also appeared in "Flop Starz". The mattress is still folded and Doofenshmirtz's arms can be seen sticking out. *Phineas says "Can you give me any more power" to Ferb while trying to raise the Betty Bus, he says it in the broken cadence of Captain Kirk in Star Trek. *The Bettys are a clear reference to the famous British pop girl band The Spice Girls. *When Candace looks out the window and sees Phineas and Ferb flying in the Hoverjet and she tries to alert Stacy. When Stacy looks up the boys have moved out of her view leading her to believe Candace is hallucinating. This is similar to The Twilight Zone/Nightmare at 20,000 Feet where William Shatner's character tries to warn a group of passengers that a Gremlin on the wing of the plane but no one believe him. Gallery Candace and Stacy dancing.jpg|Candace and Stacy dancing to the song of the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Banned episodes